Sodalicious Wish
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Nine year old Ethan Thomas is a young Portal Master who loves all his Skylanders very much, especially his adorable Pop Fizz figurine. One day, he wishes for the certain blue-haired, soda loving Gremlin alchemist Skylander to become real, so he can have a very special friend, or maybe much more. Adorable love and fluffiness. Slight Yaoi! Don't like, don't read. One-shot!


**Hey guys, I've decided to post another adorable and fluffy little one-shot story about some of my favorite Skylanders characters, which are Pop Fizz, aka, Fizzy, and Wind-Up. I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Skylanders! No flames!**

* * *

 **~Sodalicious Wish~**

It's a beautiful sunny day in a small peaceful city known as Soda Springs, Maine, and in a medium-sized house lived a young nine year old known as Ethan Thomas. He was a shy and fairly timid child who loved making friends and having fun. He was also an avid Skylanders fan and devoted Portal Master to his Skylander figurines, especially Pop Fizz. He was a fan of other cool Skylanders like, Spyro, Cynder, Camo, Warnado, Wind-up, Gill Grunt, Drobot, Sonic Boom, Trigger Happy, Zap, Roller Brawl, Grimm Creeper, and Flashwing, but he was always a huge Pop Fizz fan and played with Pop Fizz the most out of all his other Skylander figurines, because Pop Fizz was far better than any of the other Skylanders, the Giants, Swap Force, and Trap Team combined.

"Man, I just defeated Kaos for the tenth time in a row using my beloved Pop Fizz." Ethan said, as he took his Pop Fizz figurine off the his Traptanium Portal of Power, and hugged it. "Oh, Pop Fizz, I love you so much."

Ethan sighed lovingly, and hugged the toy figurine even tighter and tighter, as he tried to snuggle with it. He knew it was weird being this attached to a small toy, but he didn't care how weird it was, because it was normal for many kids and teenagers to have a cute crash on certain fictional characters they felt a certain deep bond with, or just felt really close to him. He'd been having dreams about Pop Fizz coming to life, and the two of them having fun, watching movies, playing games, hugging, sleeping together, holding hands and... kissing.

"I really do love you with all my heart and soul, Pop Fizz. You're Sodalicious" He said to his Pop Fizz figurine, and smiled. "I really do wish you were real, so I could be with you forever and ever." He said.

Ethan hugged his Pop Fizz even tighter, and kissed it on the head, as tears started to form his eyes. He started crying knowing that Pop Fizz wasn't real, and that he could never be with the Gremlin he loved, feeling his heart starting to break. Ethan continued sobbing in sadness and heart break, as his tears were starting to fall on his figurine, unaware his figurine was started to glow in a purple light.

"Pop Fizz, I wish you were real. I love you so much." Ethan replied in between sobs, and hugged the glowing figurine, unaware it was even glowing.

The Pop Fizz figurine glowed even brighter, and started growing bigger and bigger, as Ethan suddenly felt the figurine getting heavy, and noticed that it was glowing and growing bigger. He suddenly saw the magic pedestal suddenly disappear, and felt the plastic starting to change into what felt like really soft fur. He could also hear what appeared to be growling and groaning as the Pop Fizz figurine started to become more lifelike, and gasped what he realized the impossible was actually happening and he was really holding the one he loved in his arms.

"Oh my gosh! This is really happening!" Ethan said in shock, and hugged the adorable Gremlin lovingly.

The glowing soon ceased, and Pop Fizz groaned a little bit in pain from being released from his frozen toy form, and looked around at his surroundings. He realized he was inside a child's bedroom, and was being held in the child's embrace. Pop Fizz smiled, and looked up at the young Portal Master, and returned the loving hug, enjoying the loving affection he's getting.

"Hi, young Portal Master." Pop Fizz said, as he giggled cutely.

"Pop Fizz!" Ethan shouted in joy, and hugged him even tighter. "You're really here, Pop Fizz!" He said, and cried in joy.

Ethan playfully tackled the adorable soda loving Gremlin, and the two fell onto Ethan's soft bed, as they hugged each other. Pop Fizz smiled cutely, and felt Ethan hugging him even tighter and tighter, as he started snuggling on his soft furry chest, making him giggle.

"H-hey, that tickles, young Portal Master!" Pop Fizz said as he laughed.

Ethan didn't say anything, and hugged the adorable Gremlin as tight as he could, and kissed him on the cheek, as Pop Fizz blushed. He felt Pop Fizz hugging him tighter as well, and felt the adorable Gremlin kiss him back on the cheek, making him sigh lovingly at the kiss.

"Wow, your kisses are so soft, Pop Fizz." Ethan said, as he started blushing. "You're amazing at kissing, I tell you what!"

"Aw, thanks. So, what's your name, Portal Master." Pop Fizz said in happy and friendly tone. "My name's Pop Fizz!" He shouted, and giggled.

"I already know who are, you cute Gremlin, you." Ethan said cutely, and rubbed Pop Fizz's cute ears, making him giggle. "I'm your Portal Master, Ethan Thomas."

"Its nice to meet you, Ethan." Pop Fizz said between giggles. "You certainly are an adorable and loving little Portal Master, and I'm glad your tears broke me out of my toy form."

"Really?" Ethan asked in a shocked tone, trying to hold back his tears. "My tears actually broke you out of your toy form?"

"You sure did, Ethan." Pop Fizz replied in a loving tone, and held his hand. "Despite being frozen with the other Skylanders, I was able to actually hear you talk about me and the other Skylanders in such a sweet and kind tone, and I just wanted to hug you so badly, because you didn't see us as just toys, you saw us as friends. I'm not the only Skylander who likes you. I think almost every Skylanders likes you and cares about you."

"Really? They do?" Ethan asked, smiling.

"Of course they do, buddy. You're Sodalicious to us!" Pop Fizz replied, and giggled cutely. "When your tears touched my toy, I could fell all the kindness and love in your heart, and the power of your love when more than enough to free me from my toy form. Thank you so much for freeing me."

"Aw, you're welcome." Ethan replied, and looked at the adorable Gremlin, with a smile on his face. "Say, Pop Fizz, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Pop Fizz asked.

"I love you, Pop Fizz. You're so nice, sweet, loving, cuddly, adorable and beautiful." Ethan said, and started blushing once again. "I was wondering if you like to be friends with me? Please?" He asked, as he did a cute face.

Pop Fizz didn't say anything, and pulled Ethan into a loving hug, as he hugged him back. He tightened the loving embrace, and used to soft fur to give the boy the feeling he was resting on a soft pillow and wrapped in a thick warm blanket. Pop Fizz felt deeply touched by what the young Portal Master said, and kissed him on the forehead. Of course he wasn't going to say no.

"Oh, Ethan, of course I will." Pop Fizz said, as joyful tears poured from his beautiful yellow eyes. "I'll be your friend, and I'll always be with you, Ethan. I promise."

Within moments, both Ethan and Pop Fizz fell back onto the bed, and cried in deep joy, as they hugged each other as tight as possible. Pop Fizz giggled, and started planting soft loving kisses allover Ethan's face, as he blushed and giggle cutely.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Pop Fizz." Ethan said, and gave him another kiss on his cute furry cheek.

"Aw, gosh." Pop Fizz said, as he blushed cutely, and showered Ethan in more loving kisses. "You're Sodalicious!"

"Aw, Pop Fizz." Ethan replied, and hugged Pop Fizz even more. "You wanna have some fun, buddy?"

"You know it. You got any soda, Ethan?" Pop Fizz asked.

Ethan smiled, and ran out of his bedroom, and into the kitchen. He arrived at the fridge, opened up the door, and took out a bottle of Coca-Cola, knowing Pop Fizz would enjoy drinking this. He then ran back into his bedroom, closed the door, and walked back to his friend, and handed him the bottle of soda.

"Here you go, buddy." Ethan said. "Its my favorite soda to drink, and I hope you love it."

Pop Fizz giggled, removed the bottle cap, and guzzled the entire bottle of soda down in only a few seconds, as he burped cutely. He smiled, and burped once more, and suddenly changed into his adorable Berserker form, and pulled Ethan into a tight loving hug.

"Wow, that soda really does hit the spot, Ethan!" Pop Fizz said, and tossed the boy up and down playfully, as he giggled. "It was Sodalicious!"

Pop Fizz giggled, and wiggled Ethan's cute nose, and snuggled the boy cutely and lovingly. He suddenly changed back into his normal form, and hugged Ethan again, as they cuddled together lovingly.

"I'm so glad you loved it, Pop Fizz." Ethan said, smiling. "You want another one?"

"You know it." Pop Fizz replied cutely.

Ethan went back into the kitchen, grabbed another bottle of Coca-Cola from the fridge, closed the door, and ran back into his bedroom, as he panted a little bit. He then smiled, and handed Pop Fizz the bottle, as he smiled back at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm loving this soda so much!" Pop Fizz said, and started guzzling the soda down, changing back into his Berserker form. "Yeah, that feels so amazing!"

"You look so adorable in that form, Pop Fizz." Ethan said, and hugged him.

"Really?" Pop Fizz asked, and finished the soda.

"You sure do, buddy. Not only is your Berserker form awesome and powerful, its beautiful and adorable, just like you." Ethan replied, and kissed him again on the cheek.

Pop Fizz giggled, and tackled Ethan playfully, as they started rolling around on the carpet together. Pop Fizz grinned cutely, and showered the boy in more loving kisses, and tightened the loving and adorable embrace even more, as they snuggled together. Both Ethan and Pop Fizz blushed cutely, and snuggled even more.

"Pop Fizz, I love you." Ethan said, and blushed even more.

"I love you too, Ethan." Pop Fizz replied, and kissed him on the forehead, blushing even more. "I love you too."

"You wanna play some Skylanders with me?" Ethan asked, smiling.

"I sure do, buddy." Pop Fizz replied, and giggled. "You know, this will be my first time actually playing this game."

"Don't worry, we'll be a team when we defeat Kaos and his minions." Ethan said, and walked towards his television.

Ethan then turned on his television, and took out his Skylanders Trap Team disc from the case, inserted it into his PS3, and started it. He then turned on his Portal of Power, and sat down in his super cushy and soft beanbag chair, and looked at Pop Fizz, and patted the spot on the beanbag chair, wanting Pop Fizz to be cuddled beside him.

"Really?" Pop Fizz gasped in surprise. "You want us to cuddle while we play?"

Ethan nodded, and smiled lovingly. Pop Fizz grinned cutely, jumped into the beanbag chair, and cuddled beside Ethan, as they giggled cutely. Ethan smiled even more, and cuddled even closer to his cute Gremlin, as Pop Fizz snuggled him cutely.

"Aw, so which figure do you wanna use, buddy?" Ethan asked, and snuggled more on his cute fur. "I'm gonna use Gill Grunt." He said, and grabbed his Gill Grunt figurine.

"I'll use Eruptor." Pop Fizz said, and grabbed the Eruptor figurine. "Let's do this."

Ethan handed Pop Fizz a controller, selected chapter 8: Telescope Towers, and him and Pop Fizz place their respective Skylander figures on the Portal of Power, and they appeared in game, and started fighting off the Doom Raiders' minions. To Ethan's surprise, Pop Fizz was amazing at playing Skylanders, and was shouting in joy as he defeated and trapped the undead villain Hood Sickle.

"Yeah, take that you undead freak!" Pop Fizz shouted, and jumped up and down happily. "You can't beat this Gremlin!"

Ethan and Pop Fizz continued to progress through the level, and encountered the evil magic villain known as Pain-Yatta. They smiled at each other, and charged at the evil living piñata, and attacked him.

"You can't take this guy down, Ethan." Pop Fizz said, with a smile on his cute face.

"Thanks, buddy." Ethan replied, and glared at Pain-Yatta. "Here I come, you fiend."

Ethan smiled, and shot a barrage of razor sharp harpoons at the evil rampaging magic villain, giving him more damage. He had Gill Grunt fly towards him on his water-powered jetpack, and finished him off with his awesome water leviathan attack, and trapped him.

"Alright, you did it, Ethan!" Pop Fizz said happily, and hugged him tightly. "I knew you could do it!"

"Aw, thank you. You really take on Dreamcatcher?" Ethan asked him.

"You know it. I'm with you!" Pop Fizz said, and held his hand lovingly. "I'll always be by your side."

Ethan smiled, and the two continued fighting their way through the level, freeing the Mabu from their prisons, and grabbing as much treasure as they could, as they as reached the Dreamcatcher's lair. They then saw the Dreamcatcher fly down in front of them, and start attacking them with her dream tornadoes.

"She's not gonna stop us!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, and had Eruptor attack her with his powerful lava attack.

"You got that right, buddy!" Ethan said, and had Gill Grunt attack her with his leviathan attack, giving her even more damage. "Let's show her that no one messes with this awesome team!"

Ethan and Pop Fizz continued playing, and had their respective Skylanders finish off the evil Doom Raider, and trapped her inside an air trap, beating the level. After they had beaten the level, Ethan playfully tackled Pop Fizz, and started kissing him like crazy, as he felt the butterflies in his stomach.

"Aw, Ethan." Pop Fizz said, as he blushed cutely, feeling the butterflies in his stomach as well.

Pop Fizz blushed even more, and held Ethan's hands lovingly, as felt the sudden urge to kiss the boy, knowing that Ethan wanted to kiss him as well. They smiled at each other, and started leaning in closer for their first lip to lip kiss, when suddenly a certain wind-up toy figurine started glowing bright purple, and started growing bigger and bigger, causing them to pull back at the last second.

"What's happening?" Pop Fizz asked, as he hugged Ethan.

"I'm not sure." Ethan replied.

The wind-up toy figurine continued growing bigger and bigger, and started to become lifelike, like Pop Fizz, only this one was a sentient and adorable wind-up toy Skylander who took cuteness to a whole new level. The glowing soon ceased, and Wind-Up was freed from his toy form, and looked at his surroundings. He then saw Pop Fizz and the Portal Master right in front of him, hugging each other lovingly.

"Hi, Wind-Up." Pop Fizz said, smiling. "How are you doing, buddy?"

"Hey, Pop Fizz." Wind-Up replied happily. "I'm All Wound Up!" He shouted, and started spinning around the two, as they laughed.

"You're always bursting with coiled-up energy, Wind-Up!" Pop Fizz said, and petted him on the head. "So, how did you break out of your toy form?" He asked him.

"Simple. Some of Ethan's tears landed on my toy form, and I could feel the love and care he had for me as well. I'm the second most playing with Skylander, and I smiled each time he gave me hugs as well." Wind-Up said, smiling.

"And I'm so glad you're here as well, Wind-Up." Ethan said, and ran towards the adorable wind-up toy Skylander.

Wind-Up spread his arms wide, and laughed, as Ethan picked him up, and hugged him lovingly. Wind-up smiled, and hugged the boy back lovingly, being extra careful so that his claws don't accidently hurt him.

"Aw, I love you, Wind-Up." Ethan said, and kissed him on the head.

"And I love you too, Ethan." Wind-Up replied, and started giggled happily, as he snuggled on Ethan's chest.

"Aw, you're always full on energy." Ethan said, and hugged him even tighter.

"Of course I am, buddy." Wind said, and landed on the floor. "I'm All Wound Up!"

Wind-Up laughed, and started spinning around the bedroom at a fast rate of speed, while both Ethan and Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and started laughing happily at their friend's adorable antics. Pop Fizz then turned his attention back towards Ethan, and hugged him lovingly, as they leaned in closer. Ethan and Pop Fizz pressed their lips together in heartfelt passion and pure love, and go into their first kiss together. Pop Fizz moaned cutely, and pulled Ethan even closer, as they deepened the loving kiss, and started making out in the soft beanbag chair.

"I love you, Fizzy." Ethan said, and kissed Pop Fizz passionately.

"I love you too, Ethan." Pop Fizz said between loving moans and giggles, loving his cute pet name.

Ethan and Pop Fizz continued making out, and tightened the loving embrace even more, as Pop Fizz snuggled Ethan cutely in his loving arms, and wrapped his soft fur around him, giving him the same warm feeling as a blanket and pillow.

"Pop Fizz, will you be my boyfriend?" Ethan asked, and snuggled on his soft chest.

"Yes, yes I will, my sweet." Pop Fizz replied, and kissed his new boyfriend deeply.

"Aw, that's so adorable." Wind-up said, as he watched the new couple continue making out.

The end.

* * *

 **Well, guys, that's all for this cute and fluffy little one-shot story. I hope you guys all enjoy this adorable story as much as I did. Anyway, please review to let me know what you guys think of it. Pop Fizz forever! :D**

 **Please read and review, and I'll see you guys later. Bye-bye!**


End file.
